Our Daughters
by princessamber081898
Summary: We never met them. They never knew we existed except for one certain Specialist who knows the truth about his daughter. I wonder if they'll ever be able to know about us? Their daughters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. I mean, my very first so please go easy on me. Though, I'd appreciate good or bad reviews. Anyway, here is the story.**

 **Disclaimer: If I own Winx Club, Nabu would still be alive. :-P**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Meeting**

Star Solaria looked at her mother, Stella, awaiting the big reveal on who her father is so were her friends; Bianca Sparks, Bloom's daughter; Leah, Layla's mother; Megan, Musa's daughter; Felicia, Flora's daughter; and Tiara, Tecna's daughter. The Winx thought it still wasn't the right time to tell the girls this since they're still eight years old but Tecna thought otherwise, since Timmy knows about the existence of their daughters and that the Specialists are the fathers. They had their father's hair colors but their mother's eyes.

"Mom, we're ready with what you have to say," Star said.

"Uh, my dear. You know how we met your fathers, right?" Bloom began. The little girls nodded and continued, "And you know about Timmy being Tiara's father," the little girls nodded again, "Timmy's a member of a group of heroes and these heroes are your fathers."

"All of them?" Felicia asked, she was the youngest from the six of them.

"Heavens, no!" Flora exclaimed.

"You see we're in love with these heroes but not all of them. I'm in love with Prince Sky so Bianca he's your father," Bloom said.

"Yes and Star, your father's name is Brandon, he's Prince Sky's squire but even though it was like that they are still the best of friends," Stella said.

"We need to visualize persons, Mom and not randomly give us names," said Leah.

Tecna worked on some holograms, the Specialists' colored holograms with them.

"Tecna, did you really have to use those?" Musa said, angrily, "Anyway Megan, the one standing beside me is your father, Riven."

"The one with his arms around my waist is your father Leah, he's a wizard named Nabu," said Layla.

"And the one laying his head on my lap is Helia, your father, my sweet little flower," said Flora.

"There's no need to point out who your father is, am I right Tiara?" Tecna said and that comment made the redhead giggle.

"Why did you leave Daddy, Mommy?" Star asked.

"Oh my cute little shooting star, you're still too young to understand," said Stella.

"But like Uncle Timmy, our Daddies aren't despicable, right?" Bianca asked Bloom.

"Of course not. Some problems just came up, your fathers would've loved you as much as we do, girls but sadly, we really can't go into details because like Aunt Stella said, ' _You're too young to understand'_ the situation," Bloom answered for the girls. The little girls just nodded, understanding their mothers have already talked enough about their fathers.

Just then, a group of men came to the Winx' safe house.

"Girls, go! Tecna, Musa, Flora take the girls away from here, we'll hold them off!" Bloom yelled. _What was going on?_ Star asked herself. They ran outside the stairs and Tecna opened a portal.

"This portal will take you to Magix faster than walking, but head straight to Alfea. Tell Ms. F that you have something these men want, the power that can change life as we know it. She'll immediately call your fathers for your protection but you _cannot_ tell them who you are and about us, but of course, Tiara can be an exception," said Flora before pushing the girls into the portal, not giving them a chance to reply.

"We love you," was the last thing they heard before being completely sucked into the portal.

* * *

Timmy sat in the living room of the apartment he shared with the rest of the Specialists in Magix. Then he heard his phone buzzed, he received an e-mail from his daughter. He thought it was something casual. He actually froze when he read the content of his e-mail. "Our Moms are in danger. We're in Magix now, on the way to Alfea, Dad."

"Guys, we better head to Alfea, now," said Timmy. The rest of the Specialists gaped at him. "Didn't you hear me? I said, NOW!"

They were really surprised with Timmy's sudden mood swing, even Riven got scared. They rode their leva bikes to Alfea. When they arrived, Timmy sped off to Ms. F's office. Hoping that the boys were far behind him, he opened the door and pulled his daughter in for a hug. Tiara stopped crying at the sight of her father and she and the other girls stood up to hug Timmy for comfort. These girls were very close to Timmy.

"Are you girls okay?" Timmy asked. Seeing them nod, he gave out a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

The girls told their uncle about Flora's message and what they were doing before the group of attackers arrived.

"Timmy, do you know what this power is?" Ms. F asked.

"No, Tecna never mentioned it," Timmy said, he was holding Tiara's hand. "We'll find your Mommies, I promise."

"Timmy, why'd you have to rush us like that over nothing?" Riven asked. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girls, Ms. Faragonda and the little girl holding Timmy's hands. The girls had dolls that looked like their mothers. They all walked in slowly, one by one.

"Perfect timing, gentlemen. I was about to call you. These are, Bianca, Star, Leah, Megan, Felicia and the little girl holding Timmy's hand is Tiara. They've come to us for help. Their mothers have given them specific instructions about that. Girls, these are the Specialists," the boys, minus Timmy, saw the little girls, froze, "You have to take care of them until I find out what happened to their mothers," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Guys, we _have_ to," Timmy insisted.

Without another word, Helia walked up to Felicia. "Hello, what's your name?" he asked the little girl, holding a doll like Flora.

"I'm Felicia."

"Nice to meet you, Felicia. I'm Helia," Helia introduced and smiled when Felicia's face lit up when he told her his name.

"How old exactly are these kids?" Riven said.

"We're eight years old, old man," Megan answered. She had Riven's guts alright.

"Megan, watch your tongue," Star warned.

Then they heard the girls' stomachs growled, the men looked at each other. Timmy grinned at this and hoisted Tiara on his shoulder, "Come on, let's go get dinner."

They arrived at Magix, at last. Star and Bianca bolted from the leva bikes and ran to the pizza place as soon as their fathers stopped to park their leva bikes.

"Someone's hungry," Timmy said to Tiara, who smiled.

The guys, minus Timmy, were so shock that the girls had their allergic reactions as well as their mother's but the boys didn't know they have daughters, so…

* * *

They arrived at the apartment after shopping for dinner so the girls could settle in, but they had a tiny problem; they don't have an extra bedroom. Timmy took this chance and became leader for once.

"Okay, guys. I have an idea but I'm not sure whether you'll like this or not," Timmy said.

"Fire away, Timmy," Nabu said.

"I was thinking that maybe we could have one girl to look after since I know that a half a dozen girls to look after all at once and that it will make the job of protecting them easier for all of us and more convenient," Timmy said. And this is the assignment of the girls to their fathers.

 **Sky = Bianca**

 **Brandon = Star**

 **Timmy = Tiara**

 **Riven = Megan**

 **Nabu = Leah**

 **Helia = Felicia**

"Well, I don't see anyone else with an idea so we'll give it a try, there really isn't anything we can do about it. Besides, we can always explain to the Winx if they arrived with these girls with us and why, right?" Sky said.

"Yeah, and I think Flora will really get close to Felicia and offer her own help," said Helia.

The girls looked at their unknowing fathers in disbelief because their fathers were literally talking about their mothers and in front of them. Riven noticed that they were gaping at them and smiled.

"Winx?" Megan said.

"Oh, our girlfriends, at least that's what we still thought of them before they left us. I know this may seem disgusting and boring telling you this but well, you asked," Riven said.

"But, Riven..." Timmy began but he was cut off.

"Yeah, if Layla didn't leave I think she'll enjoy your company, too," Nabu said.

"Guys, there's really no need..." Timmy said.

"I think they all will," Helia said.

"It's good to hear that, then. I'm sure they would've gotten along with our mothers, too," Star said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm back. This is it. The Chapter Two. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it so keep them coming.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. :-(**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Daughters ended up staying in their fathers' bedrooms. The girls dressed up in their pajamas just in time for their dinner. The boys were in the kitchen without paying attention that the girls were in the dining room.

"How can you ever part these girls from their stuffed dolls?" Riven asked.

"Riven, you can't because it'll be like taking away something precious, I hear young girls such as these girls are very attach to dolls," Timmy said.

"No matter how much the doll reminds you of Musa," Helia added.

"Like the Flora doll doesn't affect you," countered Riven, while Helia just rolled his eyes..

Megan cleared her throat. Her Mom was right about her inheriting her father's temper _and_ attitude.

"Girls, how long have you been standing there?" Sky asked.

"Long enough," Bianca said.

"Is dinner ready, yet?" Star asked.

"Almost ready," Brandon answered.

They ate dinner silently.

"You kids get ready to go to sleep," said Brandon.

Megan and the other girls tucked Felicia in whenever their mothers were away and Timmy couldn't be with them to take care of them. Riven happened to be passing by Helia's bedroom where the girls were gathered to tuck little Felicia in when he heard Megan's voice singing the song he wrote for Musa. ( **A/N: One to One, check it out on** ) The same song he sang for Musa during Stella's fashion show, but Megan's version was slowed down to make it sound like a lullaby. When they left the bedroom, Megan stumbled on Riven.

"Is everything okay?" she asked her father.

"Where'd you learn that song?" Riven asked.

"Kids, its bedtime! You have to go to bed!" Timmy yelled from the kitchen.

"Please be quiet. We're light sleepers so…" Tiara trailed off.

"Sure girls. Good night, we'll be in our bedrooms after a while," Timmy said while smiling. Each girl disappeared into the bedroom assigned to them.

* * *

The Specialists looked at Timmy. He seemed to know so much about these girls, which is unbelievable.

"Timmy, you seem to be comfortable with these kids. Doesn't it bother you that they looked like the Winx so much it hurts? Nabu couldn't even look Leah in the eye," Sky said for the rest of the Specialists.

"Look, as much as I'd love to tell you guys everything, seeing that you _are_ my best buddies but no, I won't give you answers until you guys figure it out," said Timmy.

"Come on, Timmy. Spilling the beans won't hurt and besides why would Felicia's mother ask us to protect their daughters. We're past that kind of duty. We retired after the Winx disappeared and you still have no clue on where they are," Helia defended.

"If you could at least help me and search the grounds of the planet we didn't, _maybe_ they might give us clues," Timmy said.

"You have no idea as to how much I would love to do what you want us to, Timmy but this job will make it hard and this is the only time we can get away from Red Fountain," said Brandon.

"In that case, we can make it look like a field trip to the girls and search the planet at the same time protect them," said Timmy.

Sky thought for a bit. _Yes, that could work_.

* * *

The girls were still awake by the time their fathers came in except Tiara and Felicia who were both sleeping peacefully. They each hid a picture of their mothers underneath their pillows. Star couldn't help but smile when she saw her mother's picture on top of her father's desk. Her Mom looked so happy with her _Dad_ but Star knew she wouldn't dare disobey her mother's wishes. Star knew perfectly well Stella's limits on her patience and her telling her Dad would put her mother's patience over the edge. She looked at her Mom's picture and smiled weakly.

"Who's on the picture?" Brandon whispered to her. Star panicked and hid the picture under her pillow.

"It's none of your business. Besides, even if you tell me to show you, I won't," Star said.

"I see," Brandon quietly said.

"The girl…" Star said looking at her mother's picture. "Do you love her?" She gulped as she waited for her father to answer.

"More than life itself," Brandon replied.

Star grinned like an idiot before dozing off to sleep. Brandon smiled when he heard Star's light huffed breaths and pulled the blanket to her chest.

"Mommy misses _shnoockms_ ," Star mumbled silently and held the Stella doll closer.

Brandon froze. Shnoockms _was_ / _is_ the endearment Stella uses to call him. Brandon sighed at the thought reminding him of his cupcake. _This will be a tough mission. Oh Stella, why does this girl remind me so much of you?_

* * *

The next day, Brandon woke up to find Star not on his bed and the door wide opened. He immediately went out into the living room and smelled the blueberry pancakes. He slowly went into the kitchen and saw the girls with dolls on the counter, cooking the pancakes. Bianca and Star had flours on their faces and were giggling. Felicia and Leah had blueberry stains on their aprons. Tiara and Megan were fine and they were laughing at the four other girls.

"I see someone's awake, I'm surprised the kitchen isn't a mess," Brandon said.

"We just felt like making breakfast," Star shrugged.

"Next time, ask us to make the food. You could've burned yourself," said Sky.

"We're fine. We've cooked a hundred times whenever our Moms would be out for work or whenever it's Mother's day," said Bianca. They all sat down the table for breakfast.

"What about father's day?" Riven asked and Timmy elbowed the insensitive man.

"We never knew our Daddies, except Tiara who knew her Daddy all along," Megan whispered. Riven understood why Timmy was elbowing him. After all, if these girls knew their fathers they wouldn't need the Specialists to protect them. _Yet, why did Timmy elbow me like he knew the answer to my question already?_ Riven asked himself. ( **A/N: Because Riven, he knows about your daughters and his own daughter, Tiara, duh!** ).

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that, you can watch cartoons later when we get back," Helia said.

"Wait, why not now?" Leah asked.

"We need to go somewhere. We need to find clues as to where our girlfriends disappeared to," said Nabu.

"You mean the girl I saw on top of your desk?" Leah said.

Nabu nodded.

"Where will you look?" Felicia said.

"Arcana," Helia answered. The girls gapped at Timmy, said man only winked at the girls while smiling and drank his coffee.

"You girls should get ready, I already called Professor Saladin to lend us a ship and Ms. Faragonda already gave us her go signal to take the girls with us," Sky said.

* * *

The fathers and daughters all boarded the Red Fountain ship to Arcana, a peaceful world where only creatures live, which is why the Winx thought that it was the last place Specialists will look for them because of Stella's constant complaining. Stella, however, happily agreed to where the girls decided to live after finding out they're pregnant with the Specialists' daughters. Timmy was talking with his daughter in a private place of the ship.

"So Dad, are you sure you want to bring the other Dads to Arcana?" Tiara asked.

"Yes, but don't tell the other Dads. I'm taking you there so you could get some of your Moms' important belongings. I'll lead the boys away from the house for fifteen minutes. That should give you enough time," said Timmy.

"But Daddy, I don't think taking the other Dads to Arcana is such a good idea. It's illogical," Tiara protested.

At that protest, Timmy just chuckled. "You sound just like your mother," he said.

"I miss her, Daddy," said the little girl who was just about to cry. Timmy ruffled her hair and smiled for encouragement.

"I know you do, honey. Believe me, I'm doing everything I can to find her and the Winx. I love your mother, Tiara, and I would do anything to find her," Timmy said.

"Timmy, we need you in the bridge. We're almost there," Sky said through the intercom.

"Yeah, I'm on my way," Timmy yelled and turned to Tiara, "When we get to the bridge, tell the girls through e-mail what we planned."

"Yes, Daddy."

When they arrived on the bridge, Tiara immediately saw Star's arm crossed. The sight made Timmy smirk. Star was every bit as a fashion freak as Stella.

"Finally, she arrives. We're going on a field trip," Star said.

"And she thinks these are not the right outfits for them," Leah said.

"Come on, Leah. You know you can't win against Star. She's every bit of a fashion star as our aunt and you know it," Bianca said.

With a snap of her fingers, Star changed their outfits to matching outfits, just different in colors scheme.

Brandon gaped at Star. He had never seen anyone besides Stella do something like that and Stella lives for fashion.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Brandon asked Star.

"It's something I picked up back home," Star said.

"The female who looked like your doll?" said Brandon.

"No, my mother. She's a better person than the girl who _looked like_ my doll, right girls?" Star said.

The girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, locked up in a cell there are six weak and worried mothers who sat unaware if their daughters got away safe and being protected or the other way around. Bloom was holding the weeping Stela's hand. Musa and Flora sat side by side without saying a word to one another. Layla was quietly pacing the room and Tecna just stared at the floor. They were captured, and they were seriously hoping their daughters are safe with their unsuspecting fathers.

"We need to escape, girls. The Specialists, except Timmy, are clueless to the connection those girls have with them," Stella said.

"Stella, we feel you but this cage has weakened our powers, especially yours," Musa said. The Winx know that their preppy friend grows weak in the dark and their cage is extra dark giving Stella enough damage.

"Our girls will make it, they're smart and strong," Tecna said weakly.

The others nodded their agreement. Suddenly, a man appeared out of nowhere.

"Where is the Ultimate Power?" asked the man.

"In your little phoenix dreams, _Darkar_ ," said Bloom.

"Darkar, we picked up a hint of the Ultimate Power in mid-air on a ship on the way to Arcana," said a servant.

"Brilliant!" Darkar smirked.

* * *

Tiara used her phone to e-mail the girls the plan. Timmy was going to stall their fathers while they go around them to get what Timmy asked them to. Tiara took the hologram screen her mother used to introduce the girls to their fathers. They were quick enough and made it to the ship just in time to stash away the stuff from their fathers.

"Where have you girls been? You got us worried," said Riven, searching Megan for bruises and cuts. "You disappeared without a word, after all," Riven added.

"We're fine, Uncle Riven. We saw a rabbit and we got a little bit lost. Lucky for us, Tiara has a GPS," Megan answered politely because Star was glaring at her.

"Thank goodness. Remember, we're in charge of your safety for the time being. We need to know where you're going, even if it's just inside the house, are we clear?" Brandon said.

"I'm sleepy," Felicia complained.

Helia smiled at the little girl, and ruffled her hair.

"Come on," said Megan as she offered her hand so Felicia could take it but she was stopped by Helia.

"No, I can do it," said Helia.

"You may want to sing her a song, Uncle Helia," Bianca advised. Then the other girls started to stifle a yawn.

"I see it's not only Felicia that's sleepy," Nabu smirked. The girls fell asleep with their heads resting on their father's shoulders.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Did you like the new chapter? Oh, what do you think should be the father-daughter bonding time for Sky and Bianca?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay in updating this story. Our Wi-Fi was cut off so I had to wait for the connection to come back. Also, college is making me SUPER BUSY so I'll tell you now not to expect a daily update. Although, I'll try to make it a daily basis update. Anyways, here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

 **Chapter Three: Father-Daughter Bonding Part 1**

Star sat on the breakfast nook with Bianca, Leah, Felicia, Tiara and Megan on either sides. They looked at their fathers, who were all busy in the kitchen preparing the snacks, from the counter.

"You know, it's been bothering me for quite some time now. Why do you girls call Timmy 'Uncle Timmy' but us by our first names?" Riven asked. The other guys eyed the girls.

"We happen to know him. We had _quite a few_ encounters with him and our Moms. They seem to very good friends," Megan said quickly.

"How come he never mentioned you?" Brandon wondered out loud.

"You probably didn't seem to care enough for him to ask," Star replied.

"Anyway, can we go out to Magix today?" Bianca requested.

"Why hurry?" Sky asked.

The girls hesitated.

"Because this probably the only time we go to Magix. Our mothers know the way, and never get lost but they have people they wish to avoid," Leah explained, after a while.

"Um sure. Where do you want to go?" Helia asked.

"The amusement park?" Felicia said.

* * *

At the amusement park, they all separated to different rides and playing booths around the park. Megan saw a live band concert and pulled Riven along to watch with her. They took a seat in the second row from the stage.

"Mom said that she and the other Moms used to be in a band," Megan said.

"I wrote a song for my girlfriend once. One of the rare times, I display or show her my affection," Riven said.

A tall guy sat in front of Megan so the poor girl couldn't see anymore.

"Hey, can you please move? _My_ daughter can't see," Riven said. _Wait, did I just say that?_

Megan stared at him in disbelief. Sure, she knows that the guy beside her is her father and that he doesn't know a thing about her true self but hearing him call her that made her heart swell up with emotion.

"This is the best spot to watch my favorite band," the man said.

" _Dad_ , it's fine," Megan said, playing along with what Riven said, "I can always ask Tiara to download the concert for me anyway."

Riven felt joy and pity at Megan's statement, so he insisted. "No, we came here so you can have fun and not so you can be down about it. You told me you wanted to see this band."

"Dad, please. Come on. I want to go on the roller coaster anyway," Megan insisted.

"Fine," Riven said but he had a smile on his face. He never thought someone other than Musa could make him smile. He missed his music fairy. Musa left without a note, a goodbye, or even an official break up. After they did _it_ , he didn't hear a word about his beloved fairy again and when he tried to talk to her a week later, she was gone and so were the rest of the Winx. He had asked Ms. Faragonda about them but she only said that the Winx left for a mission, and she didn't know when they'll be back so they took all their stuff with them.

* * *

Tiara and Timmy were in a 5D ride, a horror ride. Horrors are something they agree on, Tecna never really liked horror. Tiara looked like she was having a blast and to Timmy's opinion it was a good thing because something was finally keeping her mind of the worries she has for the safety of her Mom and the others. After that, they went to buy grape-flavored cotton candy.

"Are you having fun, Tiara?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, Dad. It's very fun. The other kids never got to experience some father-daughter quality time so at least, I'm happy for them. You could use a break, Dad. I'm getting worried for you too," Tiara said.

"Oh Tiara, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself and your Mom's a tough girl. She'll pull through. She just had to pull through. I can't go through the 'Omega' incident again," Timmy said.

"By Omega, you mean _the_ Omega Dimension?" said Tiara.

"Yup. The one and only. Tecna sacrificed herself to close the portal at Andros to the Omega Dimension, that's how she got her Enchantix powers, and everyone else thought she was dead, everyone but me," said Timmy, he cleared his throat and continued, "I upgraded a satellite locator by locating an emotional sensor that's able to find her through her emotional essence. Through that, she was able to contact me and we were able to locate her. It was Bloom and Sky who found her, really. We were captured by prisoners who got away from their frozen cell state."

"Oh, I remember Mom and the other girls talking about it randomly," Tiara said.

"Timmy?" a girl asked, "is this Tiara? She's grown up so much hasn't she?"

"Crystal," Timmy acknowledged and turned to Tiara, "Honey, I'm sure you remember Aunt Crystal, she's Helia's childhood friend and she knows about Felicia's connection to Helia. She attended your first and second birthday party, christening and baby shower," Timmy explained.

"My, are Flora and Felicia with you? I've missed them and I'm dying to talk to Flora about my love life, she always has useful advice. I used to meet with them, you know," Crystal said.

Timmy whispered to Crystal the situation and the fairy's happy expression changed to a worried one. "Oh my goodness, this must be so burdensome on those girls to live with their fathers who knows zero knowledge about them," Crystal said.

"Helia's with Felicia now, and they're somewhere around flowers," Timmy said.

"Sure, thanks," Crystal said before walking away.

"I didn't know Aunt Crystal had that connection to Felicia's Dad. Maybe that's why Aunt Flora kept her close and became good friends with her," Tiara said after a while.

"We thought it'd be best to keep you girls from the other Dads. Although they should know, they take part of the blame because they let me go to Arcana alone," Timmy said.

Tiara just sighed.

"Come on, kiddo. There's an arcade station over there that your Mom and I always go to," Timmy said as he ruffled Tiara's hair.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Keep the reviews coming. Thank you for those who liked it. I'm really glad about the positive reviews, so be very patient about this story. Thank you SO much for the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi, guys. It's me again. Please keep the reviews coming. If the story's boring you, let me know by reviewing, I won't get mad. Thanks for following, reviewing and making my story your favorite. Here's Chapter 4!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Father and Daughter Bonding Part 2**

Crystal found Helia and Felicia admiring the floral design of the white roses. Crystal watched from afar, though. If she went there now, she knew she'll be ruining a moment for Helia and his daughter. She felt happy for him and Flora, although a bit mad at Helia for not intently looking for Flora. ( **A/N: She acts as the babysitter whenever Timmy can't make it** )

~ _ **Flashback**_ ~

Crystal was walking the halls of Alfea after class on the way to her dorm room. To get there, she had to pass through Ms. Faragonda's office but what she heard as pass shocked her to the core.

"If the Winx are pregnant, we'd be in trouble. My boys won't give up until they find them," Professor Saladin said.

Her gasp was probably audible because the door opened to reveal Ms. Faragonda, Professor Griffin, and Professor Saladin who sat around Ms. Faragonda's office.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen. I was walking to get to my dorm," she explained quickly.

"Crystal, dear. Please don't tell the Specialists what you heard," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Why not, Ms. F? If they are the fathers, don't they deserve to know about this?" she asked.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Crystal but the Winx are afraid they wouldn't accept the children," Ms. Faragonda explained.

"Maybe, I can reason with them. Please tell me which realm they are in," she begged.

Ms. Faragonda sighed and exchanged looks with the other professors. "Very well. Arcana," Ms. Faragonda said.

When she came to Arcana, she found the girls in their cottage. She wasn't able to convince her so she did her best to support them. She's accidentally slipped in front of Timmy and that's how he was able to find them.

~ ** _End of Flashback_** ~

Helia and Felicia walked to the carousel and they both rode the carriage. They sat in front of each other and Felicia dug in her purse and took out an origami paper. She began making a bird. Helia watched the eight-year-old do his and Flora's top two favorite thing to do; making origami birds and making it fly using magic.

"Helia?" Felicia asked, sounding a bit wary.

"What's wrong?" Helia asked.

"I miss my Mom. Sure, they're always out on missions to earn some money but it wouldn't take longer than a day or overnight. The fact that they're held captive is only making me more worried. Star, most of all. We all knew how close she is to her Mom, they do everything together, after all," said Felicia.

"Oh, sweet thing. I'm sure your Mom is worried and misses you, too. You have to be strong for her so she'll have something to hold on to," Helia said while smiling encouragingly to Felicia.

* * *

Nabu and Leah played in the shooting booth, they had a little contest on who'll get to hit more targets in one game. Leah won the game but Nabu won the contest. Nabu was laughing because Leah was pouting.

"I have to admit Leah. You're good at this," Nabu said while still smiling.

"Thank you. Mom taught me how to hunt. We always let go of it, anyway. My Aunt would freak out if she found out we hurt any of the animals," Leah explained.

"Okay, young miss. Which prize do you want?" the attendant asked.

"A picture with my playmate, please," Leah said, excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" Nabu said. As soon as the attendant of the game press "Capture" from Leah's phone, the little girl was hoisted up Nabu's shoulders and it was obvious that both of them were having fun even if they don't admit it to themselves.

"Are you having fun?" Nabu asked.

"Yup. I wish our Moms are found soon. I'm getting worried," said Leah as she looked away because tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"If your Mom can hunt, I think she would be tough enough and that she'll survive through her kidnapping. Her friends will, too. You just have to believe in her," Nabu said.

It was enough to calm the poor girl down. They walked to an ice cream shop next where they were supposed to meet with the others. The two of them just chatted like old friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Darkar's cell. The Winx are planning to get Tecna, Flora, and Stella out of there. Layla, Bloom and Musa will be the decoys for Darkar. Stella was growing weaker and weaker as the days passed.

"We have to get Stella out, _fast_. She'll die if we don't get her out now," Bloom said, she was worried.

"Yeah. We can't go back to Arcana, Bloom. The girls are with their father and I'm sure Ms. Faragonda is doing everything she can to protect the girls and to find us," Musa said.

"Unfortunately, like her, we thought we defeated Darkar," Layla added.

"Right, who knew he has a _son_?" Tecna said.

"Girls, Stella's sweat is cold," Flora said.

Bloom groaned. "Girls, we have to get her out now and to sunlight. She can't last another day here anymore," she said.

"What about you?" Flora asked.

"Flo, we'll be alright. We still have enough powers to last us a couple of more days. Our priority right now is to get Stella out of here," Musa said.

Stella was unconscious and ignorant of the girls around her. Even though her clothes were dirty, she didn't complain.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do-" Bloom began but Stella cut her off when she moaned in agony.

"Stella, you have to hold on a little bit longer. We can make it," Layla said, reassuring all of them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked and enjoyed this new chapter. You can ask questions or suggest stuff for the story. Don't forget to review. ^_^v**

 **Yours truly,**

 **princessamber081898 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. Please don't hesitate to review on this chapter. Thank you, also, for your continuous praise in this fanfic even if it's my** _ **VERY FIRST**_ **attempt in making one. This is the final part of the Father-Daughter Bonding.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

 **Chapter Five: Father-Daughter Bonding Part 3**

* * *

Bianca and Sky were watching a fire dancer do his tricks on stage. They were eating cotton candy.

"This feels nostalgic," Bianca mumbled.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"I always do these kinds of stuff with my Mom. Mom said that Dad's always busy so he can't be with us. I never knew him. Heck, I don't even think he knows he has a daughter," Bianca answered.

"Why's your Dad always busy?" Sky asked. Something in Bianca made him so eager to protect the little girl. When they went to Arcana, she didn't complain. She sat there and listened to their instructions.

"I don't know. I don't even know what he looks like up until two days ago, when our mothers showed us a holographic photo of our fathers with them. My Dad's handsome, to say the least," said Bianca and looked down to avoid her embarrassment from her Dad that she was crying.

Sky squatted down to Bianca's height and lifted the girl's face so he can look at it.

"Bianca, I'm sure your Mom would be so proud of you. You didn't show me any emotion until now. In my opinion, you'll be such a great fairy when you grow up," Sky said.

Because of that, Bianca broke down to sobs. She hugged Sky and cried until all the worries were washed away with her tears. Sky hugged Bianca back and patted her back at the same time. Something in him made him so happy for comforting the girl in his arms right now. He felt a warmth that only Bloom could make him feel.

"You okay now, kiddo?" Sky asked when Bianca pulled away.

Bianca nodded and smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go on the roller coaster and then, we can grab pizza on the way back home," Sky said.

"Yes, please," Bianca said.

* * *

Star and Brandon were on the horseback. It's one of the few attractions of the park where you can rent a horse for thirty minutes and trot around the field intended for the horses.

"This is my first time on a horse, there aren't many found back at home," Star said.

"Really?" Brandon said.

Star only nodded, "My Mom prefers doing the household chores the other Moms assigned to her, lounging on a couch and draw sketches of clothes that are in style, taking care of me and thinking about the father I never knew, than go outside."

"I guess your Mom's just an indoor person," Brandon said.

"She wasn't always, the other Moms would often tease her about her attitude now. One of my aunts told me that she changed for the better when I was born. Brandon, can you tell me about Stella?" ( **A/N: I just realized. These girls are TOO careful in mentioning names.** )

"Sure, Stella may be such a fashion freak that whenever they go out she'd always have the rest of the Winx dress in the clothes she designed herself. She's such a very talented fairy, sweet, caring, and strong. She _is_ the light of my life, after all," said Brandon.

"What happened? Why did she leave?" Star asked.

"Honestly, I have no clue. When the guys and I dropped in for a visit in their dorm back at Alfea, we were worried because we had no contact with them for three days and for me, that's already something to be worried about, we were shocked to see the whole dorm room empty," Brandon said.

"Brandon, I have a feeling that Stella's still out there and that she didn't stop loving you or lost her faith in you. You just have to look harder," Star said.

"You know, Star, you're right, since we have our first clue for seven years. We found a house in Arcana, and we think that's where they were hiding," Brandon said, enthusiastically.

"Other people may have lived there," Star pointed out.

"True, but I found something that I know belongs to Stella," Brandon said, a smile plastered on his face.

"What is it?" Star asked.

"It was the gift I gave her for her princess ball," Brandon said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bloom, Musa and Layla distracted Darkar Junior by fighting him. It was for the better but the girls were losing.

"We have to help them," Stella said.

"Stella, you're in no condition to help them and besides, we have to get you out," Tecna said.

Flora and Tecna carried Stella out and since they were in their Bloomix, they were able to get to Alfea a lot faster. Griselda and Ms. Faragonda were more than surprised that only half of the Winx were able to make it back. Ms. Faragonda called Timmy while the girls were in the Infirmary.

"Ms. F, are they alright?" Timmy asked while they were in the Pizza Parlor.

"I'm afraid not, Timmy. Stella is so weak that Tecna and Flora carried her out. Both girls are injured but Stella is unconscious. Only the three of them were able to get away. Take Star, Tiara and Felicia with you here to Alfea tomorrow. Also ask Brandon and Helia to come along," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Of course, Ms. F, we'll be there," Timmy said.

"What was the call about? It looks like a combination of good news and bad news," said Riven.

"You're right. However, it's the bad news that's worrying me. Brandon, Helia, we have to take Star, Felicia and Tiara to Alfea," Timmy said.

"Now?" Brandon asked, frowning.

"No, tomorrow actually," Timmy corrected.

"Why?" Helia asked.

"A lead was found about the girls' mothers. She thinks we ought to know and tell it to us, personally."

They went home after that and Timmy told Tiara the news. Tiara didn't cry. She just nodded at Timmy, and kept quiet.

"What if they found out about our secret, Daddy?" Tiara asked,

"I don't know, Tiara. You can never tell with these guys. Especially Riven

That night, in Riven and Megan's room, Riven was helping Megan in her pajamas.

"Riven, do you love Musa?" Megan asked.

"Of course I do," Riven answered.

"What if she left because she was afraid you'd break up with her if you found out you have a daughter…or son?" Megan said.

"I'd love her even more. She's carrying a part of the both of us. The fruit of our love, as Helia would call it," Riven said.

"What would you prefer then, a girl or a boy?" Megan asked.

"I don't care as long as she's part me and part Musa, that's good enough for me. I was a fool for not looking harder but I found her iPod back at the house in Arcana so proof of her living there with the girls is not an impossibility," said Riven.

 **Author's Note: What do you think of this chapter? How do you think will Brandon and Helia react when they see Flora and Stella tomorrow? Will they even react? Please review. I'm loving all your reviews. Sorry for the suggestions I couldn't make.**

 **-princessamber081898**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. Please don't hesitate to review on this chapter. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six:** **A Secret**

The next day, they rode out to Alfea and walked into Ms. Faragonda's office while Griselda took the girls to the infirmary.

"The three of you are relieved of duty," Ms. Faragonda said plainly.

"But Ms. Faragonda, those girls still needs us. Star still needs me," Brandon protested, Helia nodded while Timmy kept silent.

"Their mothers were able to escape and are now here in Alfea, resting," said Ms. Faragonda.

Helia stood up which caught Timmy's attention.

"Where are you going Helia?" Timmy asked.

"Where would injured people be in a school?" Helia asked, a bit sarcastically.

* * *

"Helia, hold up. I'm going with you," Brandon said.

"Guys," Timmy said but it was too late the others were already headed the infirmary.

The three girls broke into tears when they saw their mothers. Tecna and Flora were asleep and only Stella was awake.

"Hey Star," Stella said weakly.

"No, Mom. You should rest. You have to rest so we can go back home together," Star said as she forced a smile.

"How are you, baby?" Stella said.

"I'm okay, Mom," Star said.

"And you're Dad? Come on, baby, tell me about him," Stella said.

"Dad still loves you very much Mom. He kept a picture of you on his desk, and his phone. He looked for you _everywhere_ ," Star said.

"You're exaggerating, he didn't look for me in Arcana," Stella said, sadly.

"He did, Aunt Stella. They all did," Felicia said before Stella drifted back to sleep again.

* * *

A minute later, Flora woke up and the door opened to Helia and Brandon and Timmy following behind her. Four heads turned to stare and the two stared back. Helia and Brandon stood frozen.

"Guys, the girls need some rest. Let's come back for answers later," Timmy said.

"No!" Helia yelled.

"Is this why we were relieved off our duty? You don't want us to find the Winx?" Brandon asked Ms. Faragonda after a while. He sat beside Stella's bed and Star was on

"You gentlemen don't understand. It was the Winx' idea. I insisted that they should tell you about our daughters but they wouldn't listen. Crystal knows, too. She tried to convince them to go back and tell you, but she was convinced herself," Ms. Faragonda explained.

"She knows but didn't tell me?" Helia inquired.

"Because I told her not to tell any of you. Timmy finding out was a mere accident. He stumbled unto us in Arcana on the girls' first birthday," Flora answered for Ms. Faragonda.

"Okay then, why did you leave?" Brandon asked, both boys were not as easily convinced.

"We were scared. Bloom, most of all. Sky's already King and she's the princess of Domino, a pregnancy out of wedlock is enough to cause a scandal. For Stella, her parents were easy and accepted Star wholeheartedly but what worried her most is that the baby might ruin Brandon's chance of becoming a knight," this small statement made Star cry, "For Layla, sure, she and Nabu were going steady but they haven't even planned their wedding, yet. For me, I know Professor Saladin is going to pass Red Fountain to you and I don't want to ruin your future. Musa knew exactly how Riven will react once he finds out. Tecna thought it was illogical to have a child when she and Timmy had no plans of getting married yet, back then," Flora said.

To this point, the three younger girls were all crying. They didn't know how much their mothers had to sacrifice for them.

"We looked everywhere for you," Brandon pointed out.

Tecna was awake by then and she spoke up, "We know Brandon. Timmy tells us where you've been looking for any traces of us. Please, give Stella a chance to rest. She's very weak."

Flora and Tecna looked very worried for Stella.

"What happened? How did she end up like this?" Brandon said as he jumped to Star's side, cradling Star on his legs to stop the girl from crying. Stella was sleeping but she has bruises all over her body and her lower lip was cut and she looked really pale.

"We were trapped in a dark cell for three days and two nights, Brandon. There was no sunlight so Stella got too weak to fight so Bloom and the others stayed behind to fight the enemy and provide an opening for the three of us to escape," Tecna said as she finally gave in to tears.

"Who's our enemy?" Helia asked.

"Why do you care, Helia?" Flora asked back.

"Because, whoever this bastard is, is after you or Felicia and as someone who loves the both of you, I'd be more than willing to kill him with my bare hands," Helia answered.

"Don't be hasty like Riven, Helia. If he did this much damage to three of the Winx, I can't imagine what Bloom and the others are going through now," Ms. Faragonda pointed out.

"But, Ms. F, we have to pay this bastard back big time!" Brandon said.

Stella woke up immediately.

"Where are we?" Stella asked groggily. Her eyes were narrowed as she cleared her vision, widening when she saw Helia and Timmy. She closed them again and slowly turned her head around to find Brandon and Star looking back at her. She was immediately in tears.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to leave Daddy because of me. I'm sorry I caused you sadness," Star sobbed as she ran to her mother's arms.

"Sweetie, it's okay. I didn't regret my decision. I was doing what I thought was best for your father," said Stella.

"What's best for me? Stella, from the minute we got together, I know you're the one I want to marry. Why would you think I want fame and fortune when I can have you and Star? The three days I spent with her was magic, Stella. It's like having a miniature of you in my life again. Light was shining down on it again," Brandon said, he approached Stella and enveloped the speechless Fairy of the Sun and Moon to a hug.

Timmy smiled at Tecna and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

Brandon pulled away and looked at Stella's eyes, "Stella, this may not be the right time to ask you this but…will you marry me? If you think, I'm doing this out of duty, you're wrong. Stella, I love you with all my heart, and I don't want to go through life without you in it. It would be lifeless and colorless. Heck, I've been planning to ask you _that_ night, we just got a little carried away." ( **A/N: He was referring to the night where he and Stella first made love thus resulting to Star.** )

Stella smiled, Star finally saw her mother smile the smile she only gave away whenever it was their Mother-Daughter day out.

"Of course I'll marry you, silly," Stella said. Brandon pulled her into a hug again.

"I love you, Stella," Brandon whispered.

"I love you too, Brandon," Stella said.

With that, Brandon gave her a peck on the lips. It tasted like the way when they first kissed, oranges.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this new chapter. Please review and tell me how you want Helia's proposal for the next chapter to be like. Since I'm** _ **planning**_ **on doing that for my next chapter.**

 **-princessamber081898**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. Please don't hesitate to review (may it be good or bad) on this chapter. I hope you like this one, too. Wow, we're about to hit 2,000 views. This is really good considering this is my first Published FanFiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Poet and The Desert Flower**

When they went back to the apartment, Bianca, Leah and Megan tackled the three female adults with bone crushing hugs. This puzzled Sky, Riven and Nabu even more, first it was only Timmy's familiarity and now this. The fact that Stella, Tecna and Flora were all bruised worried them for Bloom, Layla and Musa's sakes.

"Guys, there's something you should know about this whole arrangement," Tecna said.

"Tecna, not now," Flora reminded, "We'd rather Bloom, Musa and Layla explain this to you but you have to find out about this before it becomes too late.

"So you'd rather tell us alone," Nabu said.

"It's okay, you can tell them. I can keep them busy for ten minutes," Timmy said.

Once the girls were out of earshot, Tecna explained their situation, why they left and who are they up against. Sky and Nabu looked worried and Riven was hard at thought.

"How do we get there?" Riven asked, surprising Brandon, Sky and Nabu. "Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you want to rescue Layla and Bloom? Aren't you worried? Sure, they're tough but I know you're thinking the same thing. This new enemy might be targeting _our_ girls' weaknesses. He did it to Stella and he can do it to _my_ Musa, your Bloom and your Layla."

Flora smiled, "Riven, the only way in and out of that place is through a small opening on the ground. Big enough to fit a Red Fountain ship. Only, there's a catch: this place is crawling with monsters that the three of us barely made it out. We can point you in the right direction, too."

"Right, and why would he kidnap you?" Helia asked.

"Darkar Junior thought Bloom distributed the Ultimate Power to the kids which is extremely illogical. We know that by simply doing so, we already made them magnets for trouble from evil forces," Tecna replied.

"With that in mind, Bloom gave the Ultimate Power to the Original Company of Light and not us," Stella said.

* * *

That night, Helia insisted that Flora sleeps in his room while he'll sleep on the living room couch. Around 10:00, Flora went out of the room for a drink of water and found Helia fluffing his pillows. Helia didn't notice until he felt a pair of eyes looking at him, watching and when he spun around he was shocked and worried to see Flora still awake.

"What's wrong?" Helia asked, worried.

"I got thirsty, that's all. Besides, you look restless," Flora said, placing a hand on his cheek.

Helia turned his face so he can kiss her palm.

"Felicia's my daughter, right?" Helia asked.

"Yes, I figured a pregnancy would ruin your chance in running Red Fountain," Flora answered, warily.

"Flora, do you really think I'd rather choose a school than a future with you?" Helia pointed out, "I missed out on the wonderful things a father could have with a baby turning into a child. Felicia's a sweet girl so it didn't took me long to put two and two together. Also, she has a doll who looks like you, which added more to the equation."

With this, the two of them laughed.

"So, are we okay now?" Flora asked.

"We're better than okay. I love you, my desert flower," Helia said.

"And _I_ love _you_ , my dear poet," Flora said.

"I made this for you," Helia said as she handed her a bird origami.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Unfold it," Helia said, plainly.

Flora opened it and inside is a gold ring with a pink diamond stud and then gasped.

"I bought that before I found out you were gone. I was going to propose to you, and I'm glad this is the time I chose to ask you," Helia said.

"Why?" Flora asked.

"I get a daughter and a wife. Now, Flora, kidding aside," Helia said, "Will you marry me?"

Flora laughed and tackled Helia to the sofa.

"Helia, I love you and I'd marry you on the spot if I could," Flora said.

They kissed and Helia ended up sleeping in his room. Flora was in between Felicia and Helia. Sometime in the night, Helia felt his arms wrap around the girl he loves, he vowed never to let her go again. Helia and Flora slept with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next day, Stella, Flora and Tecna were in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Helia and Brandon woke up. Brandon immediately wrapped his arms around Stella's waist.

"Hey, sunshine. Shouldn't you be getting rest?" Brandon asked.

"I have enough rest, Brandon," Stella said. "Hey, I need you to go with the guys for their rescue mission."

"Stella, we talked about this. _You_ may need me to do that but _I_ need to stay here since Tecna and Timmy are going. Someone has to stay and protect Flora, you and the kids," Brandon said.

"What about you, Helia? Are you going?" Flora asked.

"Nope, I have something better to do," was Helia's reply.

"What would that be?" Tecna asked.

"Protect Flora and Felicia," Helia answered making Flora blush.

Sky came in the kitchen and looked at the girls. "You have to promise me, you'll take care of Bianca for me. Just until Bloom and I get back," he said.

"Of course, Sky. You need not tell us," Stella said.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Star said. Brandon scooped her up and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm glad you liked my previous chapter. I hope you like this one, too. I'm very sad to say that this story is almost coming to an end. Also, are there any of my readers a fan of the anime called "Fairy Tail"? If so, I'm planning on writing a fanfic about that. If not, I recommend you try it even though it shouldn't be watched by kids because there are sexual themes implied, there are a lot of pairings in this anime which might catch your eye.**

 **-princessamber081898**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Things are hectic back home so, yeah. Thank you very much for your reviews, love and support. This is probably going the second or the third from the last chapter of this story. We're at the climax now. I realized there hasn't been more Sky and Bianca moment so this chapter begins with one, the same for Leah and Nabu.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, because if I do Nabu won't die in Season 4.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:** **Rescue**

During breakfast that morning, the girls were informed of the plan to rescue Bloom, Musa and Layla. Sky was in his bedroom with Bianca helping him pack his things for the mission.

"Does that mean, we'll see them again soon?" Bianca asked, her eyes glittering with tears.

"Of course, I promise you here and now, I'll bring her back to you safely and in one piece," Sky said.

"What about you?" Bianca asked. This caught Sky's attention and stopped whatever it was he was doing.

"What do you mean 'what about me'? Bianca, I'm a king and I've faced worst battles than this. Besides, I'll do my best to hurry back with your Mom now that I now I have you as my daughter," Sky said.

"Dad, I'm worried about both of you. I knew you were my father even without Mom and Uncle Timmy's verbal assurance. I know because Aunt Stella would always _accidentally_ bring your name up and my Mom would always react," Bianca said.

"Bianca, the only thing that would make me go stronger is knowing that you stay here with your Aunts and Uncles and far from that enemy we have inevitably stumbled upon," Sky assured her and kissed the little girl's forehead.

Stella happened to be listening in and smiled when she heard Sky's assurance to her niece. She knocked on the door after three seconds and said, "Guys, breakfast is ready. Sky, be sure to eat a lot."

* * *

When they came to the dining room Nabu wasn't even touching his food, and Leah would often look at her father with concern. The adults watched this carefully and Nabu just sat there carefully.

"Nabu, at least eat. The journey to Neanderthals is very long and you might get hungry, also please, at least look the least bit strong in front of Leah," Stella whispered the last phrase so the child won't hear her.

"Leah, Felicia, come on," Flora called out, "I'm going to give you girls a bath and then we're headed to Alfea afterwards."

"Yes, Aunt Flora," Leah said after she put her plate in the sink.

"I'll put the dishes in the washer. You can go give Megan and Tiara a bath before we head on to Alfea," Timmy said to Tecna.

"It seems the most logical thing to do," Tecna said while smiling up at her husband. ( **A/N: They got married before Tiara turned two years old so there wasn't much for her to remember about her parents' wedding**.)

Nabu dressed Leah for the day. Bianca and Stella were

"Promise me you and Mom are going to be alright," Leah whispered.

"I promise, Leah. You can count on that. Be sure to be a good girl for your Aunts and stay safe for me and Leah, okay?" Nabu said and kissed Leah's left cheek.

With that Leah nodded with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

"You have to bring my Mom back," Megan said to Riven while she helped Riven into his Specialists uniform. The little girl offered to help because Riven couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Meg. When I do, I'll take you and your Mom to a concert, how does that sound?" Riven asked while smiling.

"Great. But you have to promise you'll come back with Mommy, Daddy. Do you understand?" Megan asked, her facial expression changing from excited to serious.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Riven said with a soldier salute which made Megan giggle, "Anyways, kidding aside, promise you'll stay safe and be a good girl."

"I promise, Daddy. Besides, if I misbehave Star and Aunt Stella would threaten me of making me wear a dress or a skirt casually," Megan said, and she wrinkled her nose and added, "I hate dresses or skirt. I would only wear them on special occasions only but never casually."

Riven laughed at that. "Then you should really behave so you don't have to, right?"

Megan nodded with a smile.

* * *

Layla, Bloom and Musa have been fighting Darkar Junior off since Tecna, Flora and Stella escaped yesterday. They were all tired but they had to fight him, if they have to until the end. Wrong or not, they can make a few more sacrifices for their daughters.

" _Bio-Rythmic Blast_!" Tecna yelled. The three girls turned around and saw their friend in her Bloomix transformation. If they were shocked to see her, they didn't show it. Their shock, although was pretty evident when they saw the Red Fountain ship.

Darkar Junior decided to sneak an attack on Musa. Riven, seeing the entire attack, bolted from the ship and used his weapon to block the attack. He turned around at Musa, "We'll talk, later. Right now, I have this bastard who thought he can try to take you away from me," Riven said.

"Don't count us out, Riven. You're getting carried away," Sky said with a smile that reminded Bloom about the first time they met.

"Have you tried using the _Convergence_ spell?" Nabu asked. The Winx exchanged looks.

"Go, we'll cover for you," Timmy said.

"Alright, let's do this girls. Our _Convergence_ should be enough to defeat him," Tecna said.

" _Convergence_!" the four fairies yelled.

They thought it was over but sadly, it didn't even scratch him.

"This is tougher than Darkar himself," Bloom said.

"What do we do?" Layla asked.

Darkar Junior advanced on them. The Specialists present stood in front of the Winx.

"Touch them and you die, Darkar Junior!" Sky said, eyes blazing with anger.

"You want them, you'll have to get through us first!" Riven yelled.

Layla, Musa and Bloom passed out.

"Layla!" Nabu yelled.

Tecna scanned them using her lady bug scanner.

"They're okay. Just passed out from extreme fatigue. You guys, we have to get them away from here but we cannot let Darkar Junior take over the world. It'll be chaos," Tecna said.

" _Magic of the Company of Light, combine_! _Convergence_!" the entire original Company of Light yelled at the same time.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Darkar Junior said before turning into dust.

"How did you find us?" Riven asked, picking up the unconscious Musa. The others followed suit

"Stella and Flora gave us the directions and the GPS on the ship helped a lot. Also, we have part of the Ultimate Power. The other part, we gave to your daughters," Oritel, Bloom's father explained. ( **A/N: Just a few reminders, remember when Flora took them out to send the younger girls to Magix? She said that the girls have something the enemy wants and somehow, she knew it would be the Ultimate Power**.)

"Even if we told you that giving them that kind of power would make them targets by enemies who we know are out to get them? We talked about this," Tecna protested.

"Flora knew we gave your daughters half of our Ultimate Power which is why she sent the girls to Magix to be protected by their unsuspecting fathers," Ms. Faragonda explained.

"It kind of slipped from Crystal and Flora was frantic when she found out," Professor Saladin added.

"Of course, she would. I'm frantic now, those girls shouldn't have to go through the dangers we've faced," Sky said.

"Sky's right. Forgive us for being disrespectful but these are our daughters. Eight year old kids who should be having fun and not worry about their parents all the time," Nabu agreed.

"You don't understand," Ms. Griffin said, "When the Winx gave birth the babies were weak and critical. Bloom's parents suggested that we give them half our Ulitmate Power, we can save the babies. It was successful enough to keep them alive. To put it simply, the Ultimate Powers are those girls' source of life and power. We chose it best not to tell the Winx because we know they'd be furious. We thought about the consequences of doing this and the danger it will bring to your daughters, but without it, they'll die."

Fear and understanding was written all over their faces.

* * *

When they were on their way back to Alfea, Bloom, Musa and Layla woke up midflight. Tecna noticed this because she was in the same room and walked up to them and offered them the sandwiches they brought as snacks. While they ate, Tecna updated them about everything they found out, from their confession to the Specialists to the part about them finding out about their daughters having half of the Company of Light's Ultimate Power. While Tecna talked, the girls listened and shed a few tears.

"Are they mad?" Bloom asked.

"They were but they softened up after we explained to them. They even promised to your daughters they'd bring you back. The girls even call their respective fathers 'Daddy' now so go figure," Tecna replied.

"Tecna, could you co-pilot for a while? We want to talk with them," Sky said through the intercom.

"Alright, I'll be on my way up

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this new chapter. Excited? I know I am. See you guys next chapter.**

 **-princessamber081898**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: We've hit 2,000+ views, ladies and gentlemen! Let's all clap our hands. This is the second to the last chapter of this story. *** _ **wipes tear***_ **Thank you for the support and those who stayed until the end. I love you, guys and girls. I realized there were plot holes that needed to be explained in the first few chapters which I explained in Chapter Eight. Don't forget to review.**

 **-princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Question that's Best Left Unanswered**

The girls waited for the guys to say something. Riven held Musa's hand and pulled her into the hallway, Sky and Bloom went to the battle bridge, leaving Layla and Nabu inside the room.

Tecna and Timmy heard their conversation through the intercom without the six of them knowing. It was Riven and Musa who talked to each other first.

"Why did you think I wouldn't marry you if I find out I got you pregnant? Musa, I'll marry you pregnant with our child or not. You gave birth to a person that's part me and part you, and just by finding out that you're alive and well with a daughter of my own, you made me the happiest guy in the world," Riven sighed and knelt on one knee. Musa couldn't contain her surprise that Riven would go to such extent.

"I searched and swept every realm there is to find you. You might think we missed Arcana, the place Megan and the other girls might call 'home', but we searched that one as well, days ago. You and the rest of the Winx were already gone by then. Anyways, I searched high and low for you so I could ask you this one question," Riven took out a ring and its gem was shaped into a G-cleft.

Suddenly, " _Marry Your Daughter_ " by Brian McKnight echoed through the hallway. Riven made a mental note to thank the people in the control bridge.

Musa's lips curved to a smile, "A question that you already know the answer to." With that, Riven placed the ring on her wedding finger. Riven kissed Musa's cheeks and the music fairy blushed furiously but the embarrassment was then placed to one side when she and Riven kissed each other on the lips.

* * *

Tecna disconnected the intercom of the hallway for a while, husband and wife were grinning like idiots because of Riven's proposal. Sky, Bloom, Nabu and Layla heard Riven's confession and proposal because of the intercom.

"Is it true?" Bloom asked.

"Did you really leave because you'd think a pregnancy out of wedlock would cause me to lose my throne, Bloom?" Sky countered, shocking Bloom. "Look Bloom, I know you were scared but you could have at least told me and we could've dealt with it together."

" _Dealt with it_? Sky, that ' _it_ ' is our daughter, for your information!" Bloom yelled.

"Bloom, I meant the pregnancy and not Bianca. Heaven knows I'll do anything to keep you both out of harm's way. Riven was telling the truth; we _did_ search high and low to find you and the rest of the Winx. We were frantic with worry, scared to death of what could've happened to you," Sky said, calmly. "Don't I have the right to be mad at you for keeping me out of _our_ daughter's life for nine years and I missed out on a lot of that because of you?"

Bloom was speechless. She couldn't think of any response to that.

"Our parents knew and they chose not to tell me where to find you and figure it out myself. Bloom, even before you left, I got you this engagement ring," Sky said taking out a ring with a sapphire gem sticking out of the ring.

Bloom smiled, and whispered to Sky, "You, of all people, should know my answer to that."

Sky smiled as he slid the ring on Bloom's wedding finger and then he enveloped Bloom into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you, Bloom," Sky said.

"I love you, too, Sky," Bloom said.

When they let go, Sky was still smiling.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"Now, I have to surprises for Bianca. The first one is you and the second one is our marriage. I'll never let you go again, Bloom," Sky said.

"You better not," Bloom joked and they both broke into a laugh.

* * *

Timmy disconnected the battle bridge. He and Tecna was smiling widely. Musa and Riven started to make their way to the control bridge to help Timmy and Tecna.

"Is Leah okay? I'm assuming the girls already told you. Considering from what we heard from Sky and Riven they knew about Bianca and Megan," Layla said.

Nabu laughed, "Oh Layla, you never change. Always direct to the point. _Our_ daughter's fine. She's at Alfea, protected by the Company of Light, Stella, Brandon, Flora and Helia. I wouldn't leave her alone if I could and she made me promise to take you back safely, and in one piece. And now, I'm going to fulfill the unspoken promise she made me make."

"And what would that be?" Layla asked with arms crossed in front of her but Nabu's answer wasn't what she prepared for. Sure, she listened to two proposals within the hour but, no one prepared her for this.

"Layla, when I was fixed to marry you, our parents knew I could take care of you. When Leah came into my life and I found out that she's _our_ daughter, I promised her I'll marry you and we would have a happy ending just like the ones she dreams about in fairy tales. And besides, we were already planning our marriage even before you got pregnant," Nabu said, looking at the engagement ring Layla has on her wedding finger.

Now, it was Layla's turn to laugh

"Does that laugh mean our wedding is still on?" Nabu asked with a smile and Layla nodded.

Back at the control bridge, the door opened to Riven and Musa as soon as Tecna disconnected the intercom for the room where Layla and Nabu were. Musa raised an eyebrow at her best friend confusing herself because Tecna was smiling from ear to ear and so was Timmy.

"You two are scaring me, why are you smiling like that?" Riven asked.

"We're almost at Alfea, you guys. Of course, we'd be smiling like this. By the way, congratulations for the both of you from Timmy and me," Tecna said.

"Something tells me you guys know something we don't and should know," Musa said.

"Prepare to land. We're at Alfea," Timmy said, totally ignoring Musa's comment.

When they landed, they were greeted by Stella, Flora, Brandon and Helia. The girls were in an immediate group hug and the guys just smiled at each other. Stella noticed immediately noticed the rings on Musa and Bloom's fingers.

"Oh come on, we had it coming," Musa said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Where are the girls?" Bloom asked.

"Check your clock, Bloom. Its nap time," Stella said, a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I forgot. It's past noon," Bloom said.

"I'm glad the eight of you made it back safely," Flora said.

They all beamed at each other. It was a time for a new beginning and a happy ending. The Specialists have the love of their lives back and perhaps even a new life...

* * *

 **Author's Note: The next chapter will be an epilogue. So stay tuned for that. There may be surprises, that might intrigue you. Don't forget to review.**

 **-princessamber081898**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter. I'll write anime fanfics after this story or another Winx Club fanfic. You take your pick. Thank you once again for the reviews and the warm welcome. This is going to be my shortest chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Winx Club.**

* * *

 **Epilogue: The Perfect Ending**

Eight years have passed and it was time for the Winx Club to return to Alfea once again to visit the girls for the family day party. As usual, Stella was fretting over the clothes. Musa actually got her husband to wear a suit. They all have seven-year-old sons now, too, days apart from birth, eyes like their fathers and hair colors like their mothers.

"Where are they?" Brandon asked.

"Look, there she is," Stella said pointing to their daughter. She and Brandon were holding both of Brian's hands. Brian

"Star!" Hero said and ran to his sister.

"Brian, Mom, Dad! I'm so glad you made it. Being King and Queen of Solaria is a busy job, I'm happy you made time for me," Star said as she ran to receive her brother's hug.

"We'll _ALWAYS_ have time for you, Star," Stella said smiling at her daughter.

"So, my beautiful shooting Star, how do you find Alfea so far?" Brandon asked while smiling. However, his smile faded when a guy with light brown hair approached them holding two drinks.

"Star, I got us some drinks," the boy said.

"Right, who is this?" Brandon said as he crossed his arms over his chest causing Hero to mimic his father.

"Um," Star said nervously.

Stella recognized this and laughed, "If I remember it right, I was Star's age when we first met, honey. I think this is better than the secret you and Sky kept from everyone else, even to the other Specialists."

Star's eyes widened. She never knew how her parents met because they never told her and she didn't think it was so important how they met.

"My name is CJ, I go to Red Fountain," the guy said and offered his hand for a hand shake.

"I'll be sure to remember that name," said Brandon and shook the hand that was offered.

"I'm Stella, Star's mom. This is Brandon, her Dad. He works in Red Fountain, the King of Solaria and a full-time father at the same time, you see. And this is Brian, our son," Stella said.

"I see, it's nice to meet Star's family in the flesh. She talks a lot about her family, a lot," CJ said.

* * *

They reached the ballroom for the party where they found the other parents. The Specialists were looking as grumpy as Brandon had, ever since they met CJ. The younger boys were behaving on their seats, surprisingly.

"Brandon, don't give the boy a hard time. I know that look," Stella said.

"What are you talking about? Star's my _little_ girl," Brandon said grumpily.

"She'll always be your little girl, honey. Besides, it's not like we're talking about long term relationships. Not every relationship is like ours, silly," Stella said.

"Stella's right. After all, boys will be boys," Layla said.

"Daddy look, CJ kissed Star's cheek the way you do when you kiss Mommy," Brandon said pointing out her brunette sister.

Brandon looked at Star and groaned frustratingly. The Specialists also saw their daughters being kissed by other Red Fountain boys and had the same reaction except Riven who had eyes to kill. The Winx only laughed at their reaction as Musa tried to restrain Riven from killing the boy kissing his daughter.

"Come on boys, let's not be irrational and stay still," Tecna said.

"Our little girls won't always be little, anyway," Bloom concluded.

"Mommy, why is Daddy crying?" Beats, Riven and Musa's son, asked.

"Daddy's not crying, little man. The dust got in my eye," Riven lied.

"Still with the tough guy act, I see Riven," Jared said, he was holding Crystal's hand.

"Hey, guys, how have you been?" Crystal asked, smiling at Helia, Flora and their little boy, Harry.

"Well enough, Crystal. Congratulations on your engagement to Jared, by the way," Flora said.

Helia gave his wife an odd look.

"What? You knew she's the girls' babysitter when we go out on missions. Didn't we tell you?" Flora said

"Who'd have thought these things would ever be possible in our future?" Stella whispered to Bloom.

"No one," Bloom said.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Musa asked.

"Yup, simply ironic," Layla agreed.

"Yeah," Tecna nodded.

It was a happily ever after for all of them. A quite happily ever after for them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: If you're wondering how Crystal and Jared ended up together, here's a little explanation:**

 **They met after Crystal left the amusement park (refer to Helia and Felicia's bonding moment) and since then, they started to get together and dated a couple of times.**


	11. Thank You!

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your support my dear readers. Because of you, _Our Daughters_ became a part of the community _Winx Club Next Generation_. Thank you so much. I owe it all to you guys.**

 **~princessamber081898**


End file.
